Darkness Becomes Her
by AngelOfDarkness568
Summary: FEMLEGOLAS!From the day she was born Legolas Greenleaf had been cursed unable to look anybody in the eyes without turning them to stone and barely being able to control the powers that she had unlocked that day.Thousands of years after she was born when she had only just reached the age of adulthood for elves she leaves her home to join the Fellowship.Full summary inside.Please R


**Darkness Becomes Her: Prologue**

**Summary: Fem!Legolas. The Royal Family of Mirkwood are descendants of Medusa who in her time was a formidable foe able to defeat any who dared to threaten her. She was a powerful witch - until she had been cursed. This curse blocked all of her powers turned her once beautiful golden hair into ugly black snakes and turned any she looked in the eye to stone. All of the females of her line who carried magical powers in their veins have fallen to the same curse- until one day a little elvish girl is born under the right circumstances to be able to fully break the curse. This little girl in known as Princess Legolas Greenleaf the youngest child and only daughter to the King and Queen of Mirkwood and this is her story of how she saved Middle Earth.**

**A/N: This idea came from when I read the summary of Darkness Becomes Her by Kelly Keaton but the plot is completely unique.**

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONLY A TEST CHAPTER TO SEE IF ANYONE LIKES THE IDEA AND WANTS ME TO CONTINUE! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL AT LEAST TEN PEOPLE TELL ME IN A REVIEW THAT THEY WANT ME TO CONTINUE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or the original printed story of Darkness Becomes Her. I only own **_**this **_**plot.**

**Prologue:**

**3****rd**** person POV:**

The royal family of Mirkwood has a secret that has long since been lost, to even the elves. Only the barest hint of knowledge can be found, and only in the deepest, darkest cave, where not even the foulest beast would dare to go. So long has it been since the curse that plagues this family reared it's head, that when it does, none can figure out why, or even what it is.

The affects of the curse didn't become obvious until the youngest child was born. The entire city of elves is left cowering in fear and awe of the princess, as the royal family suffers, for the curse has affected only the youngest child - the youngest, and the only girl, the only child to hold powerful magic. Legolas Greenleaf, princess of Mirkwood, is forced to live her life in shadows, never allowing anyone to know the curse's true powers or the powers that she unlocked on the day she was born.

Very few know the true power, and those who do either shy away from Legolas in fear and jealousy, or wish to use her powers for evil. Never has the Princess had true friends - until that is the day an old family friend, Gandalf the Gray, returned from one of his many travels, with an ancient tome written in a language that only few can read. The tome holds great, ancient, information about the royal family, it's ancestors, and the curse that plagues them all.

The information in the tome dates back to before the war with Sauron, many millennia back to when men roamed the earth freely, until a fight for ultimate power with nuclear weapons ended their reign for years to come. It tells the story of a great and powerful witch, Medusa, who had been cursed terribly, by an ugly old hag, who was jealous of her beauty and power. The curse left Medusa all but powerless, with hideous black snakes for hair, and made to turn anyone who looked her in the eyes into stone, while any children she had would be cursed just as terribly. She lived alone, save for her one daughter, who was the only child Medusa had, before she had been, cursed then died.

When Medusa died, only then, did the curse finally move onto her daughter. The same fate had fallen for each woman in the family, none of them being affected until their mother died, all of them powerless to stop it, for the curse had blocked all of Medusa's otherworldly powers.

All of her other powers that had been blocked and would lay dormant in each of her female descendants, only to become available the day a girl from her direct bloodline is born under the same moon - an eclipse - during a time of war and devastation, but, only to those descended from that girl. The only part of the curse not lifted, was that of her eyes. Her eyes would be cursed until someone with a powerful enough love, could look her in the eyes, with nothing but adoration.

That special child wasn't born for thousands of millennia, and so long had the curse plagued the family, that all information was lost. Until the day Legolas Greenleaf was born, during an eclipse, on the very last day of the Great War with Sauron, and the search for answers began.

This is the story of how Legolas Greenleaf, Princess of Mirkwood, and only daughter of the King and Queen, joins a quest with Wizard, Man, Hobbit and Dwarf alike, to save Middle Earth, while fighting a deadly battle with herself to trust her new friends with the secret of her curse, or risk never having the support to overcome it. Will Middle Earth survive? Or will it crumble and fall with death and destruction? Read on to find out!

**A/N: So what did you all think? Should I continue? Tell me how you feel in a review - remember ten are needed for me to update again. If I do continue though everything will be explained in more detail****J I love you all.**


End file.
